Ba Shizaru
Introduction Ba Shizaru is a martial Artist who sails the seas looking to improve his skills as a fighter. In order to improve Ba has purposely made himself a criminal and regularly gets into fights with the marines. The logic behind is actions is that the marines will push him to always become stronger. Appearance Ba does not belive in wearing shirts and most of the time can bee seen wearing his orange pair of pants. He protects his feet with a pair of kung fu boots. His hair stretches all the way down to his bottom and shines with a golden hue. Personality Ba is actually not a bad person. However he is deadly serious about his martial arts. As a result he never holds back against any opponent no matter how weak they are. The only exception to this is when he is teaching somebody else how to fight. Another thing of not is the fact that Ba purposely acts like a jerk in order to anger the world government. When there are no officials around he is a kind hearted person and will spend hours talking to you about martial arts. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Ba uses a unique style of hand to hand fighting. His fighting style is a mixture of boxing, wrestling, and Shaolin Kung Fu. The blend is then taken to the extreme with Ba's insane hand speed. He can swing his fist so fast that the strike causes the air to ionize and create lighting. This is why his fighting style is called the Lighting Fist style. It should be noted that after all Ba's quick flurry of punches or kicks there will be a sonic boom. This is the result of his attack passing the sound barrier . He uses this to his advantage and does several moves only designed to cause a boom to attack his opponents. Physical Strength Ba is stronger the most people in the world. If one had to compare his strength to another living man it would be Diamond Jozu level. When he goes into his true form it goes far beyond that. Ba is capable of destroying a entire town in a single blow and screaming with such force that it shatteres buildings. Agility Ba, in one of his more insane training methods, once stood atop a gigantic metal tower during the middle of a storm. He purposely placed himself between a platform that conducted lighting and the sky. It was his way of testing how fast he can move. When lighting struck from the heavens and moved toward the earth Ba was able to dodge the bolt with his reflexes and Haki alone. Devil Fruit Adana Adana no mi Summary, Gives Ba the ability to transform into his true self. The true self is the representation of what Ba really is. A good example would be a very slimy person turning into a slime monster, or a angry person turning into a dragon. Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Ba's True Form History Tell us what happened to your character? Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Human Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Pirate Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodle Final Pick Category:LordNoodleXIV Villain